Caribbean Blue
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Set during the fourth season, during Jenny's haunt after La Grenouille. Jenny is increasingly obsessed with La Grenouille and she goes after him in Paris with Kort and Gibbs tries to help her. Continue in Caribbean Blue 2. Reviews are good.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **NCIS

**Rate: **M,sex and a little of violence

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Crime and Family.

**Shipper:** Jenny/Gibbs and Jenny/Kort (2nd chapter)

**Summary:** Set during the fourth season, during Jenny's haunt after La Grenouille. Jenny is increasingly obsessed with La Grenouille going after him in Paris with Kort and Gibbs tries to help her.

**Caribbean Blue**

**Chapter 1**

Jenny sat in her office at the agency, looking irritated to the reports on her desk. She couldn't concentrate at work, all she could think about was La Grenouille and the thousand ways of getting him. Jenny pulled the reports and leaned back in her chair, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, before looking at the portrait of her father.

She hadn't been sleeping well for weeks, dreaming about the night she walked in the halls of her Georgetown house, going to the office of her father. Often, she would found him dead with a gun in his hand and La Grenouille, aka Rene Benoit was kneeling beside the body and smiled at Jenny, who kept at the door, startled. Other times, she opened the door and found only one frog, there in the middle of the elegant carpet of the office.

Even with DiNozzo working on disguise, they were far from reaching the arms dealer. Whenever she thought she would lay her hands upon him, he slipped away.

"La Grenouille, where are you?" She asked herself. That's when Gibbs entered without knocking on the door, closing it behind him and going to Jenny, with a report.

"Agent Gibbs, how many times do I have to ask you not come uninvited?" The redhead asked angry, straightening up in her chair and crossing her legs.

"I need you to sign this for me." He said, tossing the report on the table. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, putting her glasses and picking up the report. Gibbs walked around the table, stopping right behind Jenny, almost pinning her between the chair and him, making a shiver run her body. Jenny finished signing the paper and turned slowly in the chair, eyes flashing .

"Agent Gibbs?"

"You're letting your hair grow." He touched the red-tawny locks that were at the shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't fool me agent Gibbs, what do you want?"

Gibbs leaned forward, placing both hands on the chair, leaving his face just inches from Jenny's face. Jenny felt his breathing in a mixture of coffee and Bourbon, but was undeterred and held her gaze, hard.

"I wonder what mission you gave to DiNozzo?"

"That, Agent Gibbs, is something secret that is none of your business!"

Gibbs shook his head, and said ironically:

"Of course it's my business Jen! DiNozzo is my agent, I am his boss and need to know what he's been doing that is always coming late when we have a case!"

"And I'm your boss, Agent Gibbs. If the problem is the delay, I'll talk to him!"

"This is not the problem!" He exclaimed, raising his voice, his face turning slightly red with anger. He pointed a finger: "You're using your position as Director to get what you want, using everyone!"

Jenny grabbed his wrist tightly, bringing him closer, their noses touching and her eyes shining with anger, and she said with a venomous voice:

"Don't you dare criticize the way I drive this agency, Agent Gibbs!" And she pushed him, getting up and going to her liquor cabinet, picking up a glass and pouring herself Bourbon.

Gibbs walked over to her, with icy blue eyes and shoved her body against the liquor cabinet and kissed her. She jumped, nearly knocking her bowl. He kissed her hard and for a moment she reciprocated, kissing him fiercely, using her free hand to pull his silver hair, as he was parting his lips to give entrance to her tongue and soon their tongues began to battle for dominance, both lips stained with red lipstick and Gibbs bit light her lower lip, his mouth going down to her neck and depositing light kisses there, making her moan and bury her head in his shoulder.

Gibbs ran his hands through her red and perfumed hair, and going up the front of her blouse, caressing her breasts through the fabric, making Jenny scratching his neck and his back, and both shivering down with the touch and he led his hands to the hem of her skirt, touching her thighs.

Jenny opened her eyes, wide and green, and she jerked away from him, recovering and feeling angry and embarrassed by what they were doing there, in her office. Gibbs wiped the corner of his mouth where he had lipstick marks and stared at her, looking disappointed behind blue eyes.

"I said it once and I repeat Jethro." She said, calling him by name. "There won't be any off the job between us."

"Do you mean what you're saying, Jen?" He asked, still staring at her intensely and so disappointed and Jen felt embarrassed again but because she was disappointing the man who stood before her. She held his gaze.

"I mean it, Jethro. It's my final word." She replied, her heart pounding.

Gibbs went to the door and said, bitterly:

"You changed Jenny."

And he slammed the door behind him, hard. Jenny let out her breath she didn't know she was holding until that moment trying not to think about what her life was turning and headed up to her computer and opened the email that just arrived, Trent Kort, saying that if she wanted to find the La Grenouille, he would be in Paris next week for a meeting. Jenny smiled, taking a sip of the drink and staring at the blue Caribbean sky behind the huge window, becoming orange and red.

_...So the world goes round and round_

_With all you ever knew_

_They say the sky high above_

_Is caribbean blue..._

_TBC_

_What do you think ? Tell me if you_

_liked it or not : D Reviews are good_


	2. Chapter 2

**Caribbean Blue**

**Hope you like and send a review :D This chapter will be dramatic**

**Chapter 2**

Jenny Shepard was on an international flight heading to Paris. She was anxious to land. Not only because the city of Light kept several memories of her and Gibbs, as well as the fact that she would be very close to capture La Grenouille. The stewardess went and handed her a glass of champagne and Jenny , thanked her in french. Soon after a meeting she had with an agency in England, Jenny managed to curl her bodyguards and take a flight to Paris, where she would meet with Trent Kort, from CIA, and he would give her the necessary information. And this time, he promised that would be better than the last one he had given her. She couldn't stop playing with the handle of her toilet bag.

Jenny landed and instead of going to a hotel, she went to an old apartment she and Gibbs used during a mission in Europe. No one could trace her place, so she hoped. She pushed the bag to the front of the building and entered, using the stairs because it was an old building without elevator. Opening the door and seeing that everything was like 8 years ago, she smiled, going to the only room that was there and opening the suitcase. She was sorting her clothes when the phone vibrated.

"Shepard."

"Chérie." Jenny felt a shiver of excitement through her body at the voice of the CIA man. Soon she would have a information. "Write this address to meet me in an hour."

"Okay Kort. But I hope that this information will lead me somewhere this time." She said, coldly. The man laughed, with his British accent.

"Yes you will. And Chérie? Do not forget to disguise."

An hour later, Jenny was analyzing herself in front of the mirror, putting her make up. She wore a Chanel black wig, a trench coat beige, with her jeans and black heels. She wouldn't be recognized if she was being watched. She hung up her phone and left, taking only the keys.

Upon arriving at the park near the Eiffel tower, almost evening, she saw Trent Kort sitting on a bench holding two cups of coffee, watching the scenery. Jenny approached him and sat down, feigning a smile as he kissed her on the cheek and handed her the cup of coffee, whispering:

"There are some CIA agents around here, so play your role." And then he added in a normal tone: "Chérie ."

Jenny took a sip of coffee and then kissed Kort on the lips. Just a peck and she looked out of the corner of her eye to a tree, where there near them where there was a man in black, who pretended to take photos of the Eiffel Tower, but he was from CIA.

"Thank you." She said. The two took their coffees and the man put an arm around her shoulders and Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, her black hair falling over.

"So, what you want to tell me about La Grenouille?" She asked quietly, pretending to admire some children who ran there. Kort stroked her black hair as she took another sip of coffee.

"Rene Benoit is here in a meeting." Jenny turned to him irritated, but she remembered that she was being watched and then smiled again, seductively, pulling his face to hers, her lips touching his and then getting the only a few millimeters of each other, creating a curtain with her wig to them. She then said softly, to his lips:

"I already know that Kort. I wonder what will be his next move. I need to get him!"

"Calm down Chérie." Jenny took one of her hands up his thigh, covered by jeans and squeezed hard, still smiling. Kort raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised and dropped his lips to her neck, whispering:

"He will be in Washington in a week, to meet with some Russian weapons' dealer." He then sucked on her neck, getting an involuntary moan from Jenny, who closed her eyes, trying to focus on the information. Kort smirked and placed a kiss on the mark he had left, as he continued:

"He'll probably be disguised because he knows that he's being hunted." He put down his hands, around her waist, pulling her up on his legs and squeezing her. Jenny looked slightly to the sides, but saw that there was nobody else there in the park, unless the man in black, who now was listening to music. She then brought her hands up to his chest, leaving them there staring at his brown eyes with her green eyes. She kissed him again and said:

"He just does not know who is hunting him." And she left him, giving him a smile, before pinching the wig and going.

On the way to the apartment Jenny tried to think of an ambush to catch Rene Benoit in Washington. Several people walked the streets when she heard someone call her:

"JEN!" She turned her face to the side and tried not to look nervous. Jethro was a few feet away, trying to pass by people who were there, full of bags. Jenny continued ahead, now faster, hoping that he realized he had confused her with someone else.

When she reached the front of the apartment, Gibbs also reached in and grabbed her wrist tight, making her turns to him. Gibbs was in a mixture of surprise, worry and irritation.

"Jen." He said again.

"Jethro. How did you find me? Or rather, what are you doing here?" She asked, staring at the blue, irritated eyes, as she released her wrist from his hand.

"After your bodyguards called from London saying you was gone, we track your credit card and your phone. And as we find no record of Jennifer Shepard in hotels, I figured you'd be here." He gestured to the apartment. Jenny stared at him for a few seconds, surprised that he came after her in Paris and felt a tightness in her heart, to see that he still cared about her. She then motioned with her hand for him to follow her.

Upon arrival to the apartment, the two drank Bourbon that was there, silent and Jenny went to the closet, pulling out a pink robe and putting it on the bed as she pulled her overcoat, aware that Gibbs was standing at the door, watching her, but alcohol was taking effect on her brain. She then took off her white blouse and jeans and then took off the wig, leaving her red hair falling by the shoulders and pulled the black bra, blushing . Gibbs admired her bare back, struggling not to go to her and hug her. There was no denying that he did not feel anything for her, despite the 8 years since Paris. She put on her robe and turned to him, smiling, with one eyebrow raised.

"See anything you like?" Gibbs nodded his head, smiling too, his mind getting fuzzy because of drinking:

"I don't know, Jen, tell me." He walked up to her, staying close to her body and his hand slid up her bare thigh, stroking the scar of the bullet that was there. The bullet that he had taken off her in Serbia. Jenny closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, her hands clutching his shoulders to stand on. Jehtro continued running his fingers over the scar, feeling the softness of her skin as Jenny moaned and said:

"You didn't have to follow me here. I'm fine…"

"You have security guards for a reason Jen. You were abducted once." He whispered, walking up a hand to her face and holding it up to look at her. "What brought you to Paris?"

"Nostalgic maybe." She lied, touching her lips to his and she kissed him slowly. Gibbs returns the kiss, bringing his hands up to her shoulders and slipped the robe to the floor, feeling her bare and perfumed skin, as she unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers and Gibbs smirked, helping her and throwing the shirt into a corner. Gibbs dropped his lips to the corner of her mouth and then to the neck and stood there, surprised:

"Jen, what is that on your neck?" She unconsciously touched the stretcher over his hand. _Damn Kort!_

"You know very well what it is. And my personal life is none of your business, Agent Gibbs!" Jenny snapped, pulling him back to her and kissing him again.

Gibbs, feeling the alcohol leaving him confused and wanting to continue this, kissed her back, hard and then his lips went to her breasts, kissing one at a time and Jenny felt her face red with anger and at the same time, she was excited, shivers running her body. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as she scratched him lightly in the chest.

When Jenny looked down and he stopped looking to her breast and stared her, she saw his eyes, though being fuzzy by the Bourbon, showing concern and passion he still felt for her, despite the anger. She leaned over and kissed him, showing all the passion she still felt for him and commitment to avenge her father. Her life was a messy and she wanted to revive one of their Paris's Night for once because after, they wouldn't have other opportunity. She was then unbuttoning his pants lowering it with underwear and touching his cock gently, making him moan her name.

Gibbs dropped his hand to her waist, slipping her black lingerie and stared her, pulling a few strands of red hair from her forehead, kissing her, before catching Jenny in his arms and carried her to bed. She looked deep into his eyes:

"You know that tomorrow we won't remember this, don't you?" She asked, knowing she would have to wake up before him, maybe regretting of what they were about to do. Gibbs sighed, touching her face and down her shoulders, ribs up her thigh, caressing her, both drunk.

"I know Jen. Nothing happened." They stared at each other for a moment before he penetrate her and both moaned as they moved together with clasped hands and staring at each other, green in the blue, until they reach climax, saying _'I love you',_ even knowing they wouldn't remember what happened after all they drank, the window of the bedroom open, showing the illuminated Eiffel Tower.

_...If every man says all he can,_

_If every man is true,_

_Do I believe the sky above_

_Is caribbean blue..._

**TBC  
So ? ? ? Reviews: D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caribbean Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The sky was dark with heavy clouds and the wind was pondering Jenny's hair, throwing them in her face, but she didn't mind. Everything went wrong. The man who was supposed to be meeting with La Grenouille was a fraud and Rene wasn't negotiating with any Russian in Washington. Not that Jenny knew.

Jenny angrily walked toward one of several containers that were there, aware that Gibbs and his team followed her with their eyes. When she approached one of containers, she punched it in anger, ignoring the pain that the impact caused in her fist. Again, she had led the team to nothing without a plausible explanation. What should she tell the SECNAV?

"Director?" Jenny turned and saw Ziva standing behind her with a worried look. Jenny composed herself, putting a strand of red air behind her ear. "There's nothing here."

"I know Ziva. Let's return to the agency." Both exchanged a deep look before going to different sides, to their cars.

Jenny headed to the car where her driver was waiting, passing by Gibbs, who went to his own car and they two faced each other while going their own ways. Gibbs dropped his blue eyes to her greens, going to her lips that were forming a thin rigid line and seeing her red lipstick, he had flashbacks of the night they shared in Paris, both drunken, two weeks ago.

Bare arms clung to his back, sweat doing both bodies slippery as he penetrated her, breasts pressed to his chest and her lips almost without trace of red lipstick lips. Jenny took her hand unconscious to her hip where Gibbs's fingers had left a mark, that was still there, wanting to override the mark that Kort had left on her neck, and her heart started to pound quickly. None of them had talked about what had happened, she had woken up before him and they followed their lives back to Washington. Gibbs was the first to look away and get in his car, followed by her.

Jenny was crouched close to her desk, curtains closed and the only light came from the lamp, casting shadows on her face. She wore the same clothes she had dressed to work that morning and had disheveled hair and red eyes from all the crying of anger and frustration for the fiasco of the operation. She had her hands in her SIG and some old photos. Photos of her childhood with her father, in this house, or in the countries he went to work and she accompanied him, the two always together, laughing or her on his arms. Photos of happy moments that ended when she was still a young girl. And then had the pictures of moments in Europe, between her and Gibbs. Intimate moments in Marseille, kisses on the sidewalks of Paris, embraces in a farm in Serbia and dinners in London. She looked at the carpet and images of frogs appeared. Frogs opening their mouths and putting their tongues out, trying to catch flies. Jenny felt disgusted.

A tear fell over one of the photos and she rubbed Gibbs's cheek, wiping it. _There won't be any off the Job between us. There won't be any off the Job between us. There won't be any off the Job between us._ _La Grenouille, La Grenouille, La Grenouille. Revenge, revenge, revenge._ Jenny focused her damp, narrow eyes on a newspaper clipping showing the photo of Rene Benoit smiling and she squeezed her SIG.

-  
"Please sir Kort, you can leave now." Jenny said coldly to the CIA man, sitting in front of her in her office. Kort gave her a wry smile, without rising.

Knowing that she had fallen into his trap, Kort decided to try to convince her again to let the CIA dealt with La Grenouille. For them, NCIS, or better, the director had already gone too far, almost jeopardizing their Lodestone operation.

"I wonder what will be your next step, Chérie." He said, reaching over his chair to the desk, getting just inches from her face. Jenny tried to keep her posture of the director, but couldn't prevent the red rage that took her face. She then arched an eyebrow, her tongue moisten her lips.

"I will take care of everything by myself Kort. I ended up making myself a fool for trusting in you. Once yes, twice not. "His face closed, his eyes growing dark and he slammed his fist in the table and stood up, his face coming closer to her at the same time that Gibbs stormed in her office.

"But what?!" Gibbs exclaimed, his blue eyes turning into ice while staring at the CIA agent, just a few inches from Jenny's face.

"Jethro." Jenny said in a warning tone, but Gibbs ignored, already moving toward Kort that was looking at him with a mocker smile, and Gibbs picked him up by the collar, pulling and pushing him toward the wall hard.

"You bastard! You almost killed one of my agents and you still have the courage to appear here at the agency?" Kort pushed him away, wanting to move on Gibbs and Jenny got up hastily and stopped between they two, angrily.

"What you think you're doing?" She asked, her green eyes flashing. "Arranging confusion within a federal agency, my agency!" Gibbs ran a hand over his face, going up to his silvered hair, trying to contain himself, as Kort straightened his shirt and walked to the door and said before leaving:

"Chérie."

The door shut and Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"What was he doing here?"

"Agent Gibbs, my meetings with other agencies are only of my interest." She replied exasperated and Gibbs shook his head and pointed her a finger.

"But it seems that it's your personal interests Jen." Jenny opened her mouth in shock and Gibbs just stared at her with those blue and indecipherable eyes.

"What?"

"You and Kort in Paris. And this week you have three dinners with Rene Benoit." Jenny froze. How did he know all this? He should have checked her compromises with Cynthia.

"After the attack against DiNozzo, I asked McGee to track Kort and it showed that he was in Paris, on the same night that you Jen." And he pointed to her neck. Jen closed the distance between them and slapped him with all her strength, indignantly, surprising Gibbs. She stepped back, shaking her head and staring at him, with her face hard. Gibbs put a hand to his face, massaging the spot that was turning red and looking at her in a dangerous way.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing? You have no right !" Gibbs laughed without humor, and she prepared to give him another slap, but he took her hand in the act and held it very tightly.

"What do you want me to think Jen? You are so obsessed with La Grenouille which is expelling everyone from your life!" He said, almost shouting, and holding her hand.

Gibbs didn't know what irritated him more. The probability of Jenny doing something that would end her career or the fact that he still had feelings for her. Jenny felt her hand hurt, but didn't loosened it, her eyes were shinning in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Nothing happened!" She yelled back. She knew that anytime Cynthia could appear concerned with the loud voices, but she didn't care. "Of all people, I thought you'd understand my desire for revenge!" Gibbs looked at her, still not understanding and she said: "Pedro Hernandez."

"Have you been researching?" Gibbs said, dropping her hand, trying to stay neutral, as Jenny rubbed her hand. Gibbs held her hand again, making her shudder and wants to move away, but he held it more gently, seeing the damage, before releasing it.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. He killed your family. It took a while, but you avenged. La Grenouille killed my father Jethro and I want my revenge. I'd worked six years to get here and I'll get to him." Gibbs said nothing, trying not to break at the mention of his murdered family. He didn't like when they spoke about them. Jenny ran her hands through her eyes violently, wiping the tears away before it could blur her mascara.

"So there won't be any off the job. Because the only thing I can think about is killing the La Grenouille." Gibbs stared at her for a long time, before leaving and slamming the door shut.

That night Jenny had arranged for her dinner with Rene Benoit in her office. Rene Benoit suspected that someone wanted to see him dead so he was arranging meetings with the director of NCIS to see what she could do for his protection. Jenny walked down the stairs of the agency that was almost empty. She wore a red strap dress and gold earrings. Her favorite team was gone, but she saw that Gibbs's desk lamp was still turned on, although his things weren't there.

She walked over to his desk, running her fingers over the wood, and sitting in his chair and leaning back on it. She could smell the coffee, sawdust and something that was totally him there. Looking at the files and papers that were there, she saw a yellow post-it and picked up, seeing his letter: _Don't do anything stupid_. She stared at the paper, feeling something melt inside. No matter how many times they said horrible things to each other, Gibbs always tried to get her out of trouble. He got his revenge with Hernandez and this was her revenge against La Grenouille. She slipped the paper and forced a smiled as René Benoit entered the building accompanied by his bodyguard in a tuxedo. He approached her, helping her get up from the chair and kissed her on both cheeks.

-  
In the end of the night, Jenny was standing inside her car, in the wharf, watching a lit yacht far away in the sea and imagined the body of Rene Benoit sinking in the icy waters with a single shot on the head, the small waves forming round him.

Several things went through her mind. Jeanne without a father. Gibbs, she and Rene Benoit in her office a few nights ago discussing. Gibbs's post-it. NCIS. Her father's death twenty years ago. René smiling, trying to convince her that he did not killed her father, while trying to kiss her. He didn't convince her. After the death of Colonel Shepard, she told herself that she would kill him and her revenge had come to the end, but she couldn't say what she felt, to kill the man. She leaned her head on the seat, passing the hands through her hair, watching the dark sea from the window's car, for a long time.

_...If all you told was turned to gold,_

_If all you dreamed was new,_

_Imagine sky high above_

_In caribbean blue..._

**TBC  
Very dramatic. We will never know if in the show was Jen or Kort or a third person who killed Rene Benoit. I love Jen, but in this story, I decided that she would be, avenging her father. Send reviews saying if you liked or not, and until the next chapter : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caribbean Blue**

**Chapter 4  
**  
Gibbs was in his basement, working on his boat, with a cup of coffee at his side. The last few weeks had been stressful, with DiNozzo working undercover, discussions with Jen and the whole thing of La Grenouille. Thinking of Jen hurt. Not so much as thinking of Shannon and Kelly, but still it was painful because he still cared about her. She had changed since she started hunting La Grenouille, but did not want to admit that he felt the same way when Hernandez killed his family because he was out of control.

He heard the sound of footsteps in high heels down the stairs, but he didn't divert the attention of the boat because he knew who it was. It was three in the morning. Gibbs pointed to the cup of coffee on the table and kept sawing the wood. He heard steps in the direction that he pointed, and for a while the only sounds in the basement were the noise of him working in the wood and she drinking coffee.

Then she placed the cup on the side and hugged Gibbs from behind, burying her head in his shoulder, and shaking slightly. He knew she was crying and continued his work, without removing her from his back, feeling the warmth of another body pressed against his. After a while, Gibbs left his stuff aside and turned to Jen, holding her by the waist. She lifted her head, the tears drying on her cheek and smudged mascara. She laughed discouraged.

"I'm a mess, right?"

"You look decent, director." Gibbs made a motion with his head, giving a small smile as he climbed one of his hands from her waist to her face, passing the thumb under her eyes, wiping the black mascara.

"Jethro I did what I thought was right." She said seriously as he took his hand away.

"Rule 45 Jen. Clean up your own mess." She stared at him, but he took her to one of the stools that were there. The two sat down and Gibbs noticed that she wore a red dress and unconsciously rose his hand up to her thigh, where the scar from the shot was, stroking as he had done a few weeks ago. Jen closed her eyes, touching her forehead to his, her breath fast. Gibbs's fingers were delicate despite callus that he had from working on the boat. He drew a circle with his fingertips there and then placed his hand there, giving a slight squeeze, causing Jenny to open her eyes and face his own which were millimeters away. She wiped the back of her hand gently on his cheek and smiled smoothly.

"When I said that there wouldn't be any off the job, I specified while I was focused on La Grenouille." Gibbs stared at her for a moment, feeling her soft hand on his face and his lips were millimeters from her there.

"You know things between us will not be easy."

"I know."

"The consequences of La Grenouille, our argues and my... Past." He said, warning her and waiting for her reaction. She walked over and closed the distance, kissing him lightly on the lips. Gibbs pulled away his lips, leaving a few millimeters and whispering:

"But we'll be together."

"Semper fi, do you?" She asked and then he kissed her this time with more passion and demand, pulling her into his lap, his legs between her thighs, one hand holding her waist while the other ran for her hair to her back and she rested her hands on his chest . When they parted, Gibbs helped her get up from the stool and led her to his boat, teaching her how to close the timber. While he cut the pieces, she gave the finishing.

_Eurus ... ...  
Afer ventus ...  
Boreas ...  
Zephryus ...  
Africus ... ..._

**End**

**So, what do you think? Reviews! Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading. Soon this story will continue in Caribbean Blue 2. And I corrected the 4th chapter :D reviews. Rafa008


End file.
